dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Bojack
Bojack (傍若, Bōjaku) is a character in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28franchise%29 Dragon Ball franchise]. He makes his debut in the 1993 film Bojack Unbound. His name is derived from the Japanese word bōjakubujin, which means "arrogance" or "audacity." This was dubbed as 'Bojack' for the English release of Bojack Unbound , while "Bujin" was used for the name of another character in the film. Bojack is depicted as having a husky build, and resembles something of a gypsy-pirate. His skin is colored teal, his long hair is orange and he has a long scar scaling his face. Bojack has a maximum-power transformation which renders his skin chartreuse, his hair red and his muscle mass increased over the top (a trait which numerous foes encountered in Dragon Ball possess). His outfit is also shredded by the transformation, in a manner which mirrors the transformation of Bruce Banner to the Hulk. A ruthless alien who would stop at nothing to conquer the universe, Bojack could only be impeded by being locked inside of a star by the Kais of the universe, where he would remain for thousands of years. However, with King Kai's death following the destruction of his planet during the Cell Games, the link holding Bojack trapped is shattered, leaving him unbound to make his escape (hence the name of the movie, "Bojack Unbound"). Tracking the energy coming from the Cell Games to Earth, Bojack travels to the planet, accompanied by his henchmen Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 , he and his comrades are dubbed the "Galaxy Soldiers." Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. While his minions frequent the arenas, Bojack waits calmly in a ruined city where the final challenge of the tournament is meant to take place. Eventually, his minions gather the bodies of Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Gohan, the only fighter still standing, lashes at Bojack but is interrupted by his minions whilst Bojack watches on.Before Bojack can finish him off using a Grand Smasher, Piccolo appears, deflecting the attack with his Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo then engages Bojack himself, in a fight where he is quickly defeated. Before landing a final blow with an energy attack, Trunks intervenes and fires a barrage of energy blasts, to which Bojack merely erects a blue barrier around himself. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield he battles Bojack as a Super Saiyan. After defeating Vegeta, Bojack decides to assume his transformation, Super Bojack. After taking out Trunks, Bojack and his minions attack Gohan and manage to best him. Bojack then wraps his arms around the wounded Gohan, preparing to squeeze him to death. In an instant however, Bojack receives a punch in the face by the deceased Goku, who has somehow "broken the rules" and returned to Earth for a single minute. Gohan emerges as a Super Saiyan 2, effortlessly wiping out both Bujin and Bido. Becoming desperate despite insisting that Gohan cannot stop him, Bojack sacrifices his fearful, remaining underling, Zangya, when he pushes her towards Gohan and fires an energy blast straight through her. Gohan evades this, prompting the delirious Bojack to attack head-on, only for Gohan to land a punch straight through the tyrant's stomach. Certain of the high threat Gohan poses, Bojack launches his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster, which Gohan counters with a [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super Kamehameha]. The two energies clash and result in an explosion through which both Gohan and Bojack rush through to attack each other, however one final punch into the flash of light ultimately kills Bojack. Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Bojack makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Bojack makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Super Butōden 2. He has since appeared in all three installments of the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_%28series%29 Budokai ''] [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_%28series%29 ''Tenkaichi series], all of which allow his "Super Bojack" transformation to be played. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi he has a part in a saga called The Plan to Conquer Earth in which he gets his revenge by killing Gohan. Special abilities * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. * Full Power Energy Ball * Galactic Buster, a green wave of ki similar to that of Vegeta's Final Flash which Bojack fires at his opponent. * Galactic Tyrant * Grand Smasher, a green ball of ki similar to that of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack *shot from one hand. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast], the most basic form of energy wave. * Trap Shooter